


Heritage

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Angela Blanc, currently using the vessel of Muraki's mother explains his heritage to him as a child, exciting his first interest in Tsuzuki Asato, another descendant of darkness.





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> There were so many parallels between Angela/Ash and Muraki, I decided to use the idea of Angela being his mother. It would explain the scene in the manga with all the dolls, knowing Angela/Ash's fixation on dolls. Muraki might have picked it up from her. 
> 
> At the same time, I loved the idea of Druitt being his ancestor. Ash's bizarre doll making and soul catching might make both possible. 
> 
> And yes, Tsuzuki is Sebastian's descendent in this. I thought the female member of Angela's cult was a likely foremother. :)
> 
> Neither Kuroshisuji/Black Butler nor Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness belong to me. They just take over my imagination from time to time and suggest story ideas. :)

“Kazutaka, I was killed by a demon long ago.” She caressed his cheek with her cold hand. 

His mother’s hands were always icy. Perhaps she carried the chill of death with her, the sculptured perfection of being finished, beyond life.

“Sebastian or whatever he chooses to call himself cannot defeat me. He’s no match for my doll craft, however he may sneer at it.” She played with a silvery strand of his hair. “Look how much I’ve refined it in you, since I created Droll or even myself.”

“Mother!” He seized her hand. “What are you saying? You and I are human!”

“Yes, you’re human, thanks to my breeding with a member of the cursed Kurosaki family.” His mother laughed lightly while her full lower lip curled into a sneer. “This vessel I wear, well, I suppose she, too, is human, being descended from the Viscount Druitt, for all the modifications I’ve made to her. She’s flawed, yet adequate enough to carry my soul.”

“Mother, I don’t understand.” Kazutaka dared a peek at her face. 

Unlike Kazutaka, his mother was beyond silver. Her hair was snow white, as colorless and pure as an angel’s feather. 

Unlike her, Kazutaka was impure, the fact she never failed to remind him of.

“Viscount Druitt? Are you saying we’re not Japanese?” Not that this was a surprise. Kazutaka never felt like he fit it, for all his father and half-brother’s graceful integration into society.  
Kazutaka felt apart from it, along with his male kinfolk. Only his mother was like him, aloft from the masses of people she kept them at a distance from. 

He hated her more than a little for that. 

“Oh, darling, you’re something greater and far more unclean than simply a foreigner!” His mother smiled with radiant sweetness. “You’re one of the descendants of darkness. There’s only one other who might be even more cursed than you, my precious.” She sniffed, raised her delicate nose into the air. “One who is descended from one of Sebastian’s many indiscretions with humans, yet within the ranks of the shinigami.” She waved a hand, as if trying to banish a noxious scent. “No one is more unclean than him.”

Only one other. Kazutaka held those words to his heart, cherished them in his memory for years. 

One other. Unclean.

Only when he’d grown to manhood and his mother had been struck down by an enemy more cunning than herself did he finally catch a glance of the other in an old photo, hoarded away like a family treasure by his grandfather. 

Another word joined the others to describe this other, the man with demon blood, whom walked among the shinigami. 

Beautiful. 

Kazutaka had to find him. No matter what actions he had to take. No matter what sins he needed to commit in order to lure him out. 

He’d find this other descendant of darkness. He’d find him and he’d never let him get away. 

Tsuzuki Asato and Muraki Kazutaka belonged to each other, no matter how much his opposite might deny it. No one could understand a descendant of darkness. Not like another descendant of darkness could. 

One day Tsuzuki-san would understand this, no matter how many bodies he had to pile in front of him.

Even if that pile included his own.


End file.
